Devices with multiple message accounts are well known. For example, a user may maintain several email accounts on his or her mobile phone (e.g., Hotmail, Exchange, Gmail, Yahoo! mail). The mobile phone allows the user to view, send, and receive messages from these various message accounts. In many instances, a user may employ the device to access multiple work related email accounts and multiple personal email accounts. Typically, however, each of these accounts must be accessed separately and a user may view only one account at a time.
Some devices automatically provide a message box that allows a user to view messages from all message accounts on the device in one unified message box. An example of this is the iPhone's “All Inboxes” message box. Such global message boxes automatically group all message accounts together. In these circumstances, the user may view only messages from a single account or messages from all accounts at a given time.